Various types of exercise devices exist that can be used with a residential doorway. A common device used to perform pull-up or chin up exercises is constructed of a frame for which one part is placed above the trim of one side of the doorway, allowing a second part of the frame, which is wider than the doorway, to rotate down and rest against the trim on the sides of the doorway. The user's load is divided between these trim areas. This version has several flaws. First the load from the user typically causes the side decorative trim to be damaged by the frame load, even when mitigating devices are employed. A second flaw is that this mounting arrangement does not provide a positively secured device. There is possible inadvertent displacement of the first part of the frame that rests above the doorway, causing the frame and the user to unexpectedly fall, potentially injuring the user. Another flaw with this version is that, since the user portion of the frame is always opposite the door hinge side of the doorframe, and the door hinge is typically on the room-side of the doorway, the user is almost always performing exercises in the hallway. This can be a problem if the hallway is being used by others, or if the user prefers to use a room as the place of exercise. Another flaw is that there is a single point of failure of the device: should the door trim on one side of the door not be properly constructed to support load, or if it becomes compromised due to overuse, the device and user will fall if the said door trim fails.
Another prior art device requires the door to be closed, and an anchor is placed between the closed door and the door jamb. Attached to the anchor are elastic or inelastic straps with handles and foot loops for which the user, where the user leaning or suspending their body weight away from the anchor, creates resistance for executing a plurality of exercises. The user positions either their hand (hands) into handles, or foot (feet) into looped straps below the handles, which are attached to the straps. The anchor, straps, and user is typically located on the side of the doorway where the door does not swing, i.e., if the door swings into a room, as most do, the safest position to place the anchor and use the device is in the hallway, such that the anchor load causes the door to be pulled into the jamb, not away from it. The adjustment of the handles, which is needed to perform a plurality of exercises by changing the distance of the handle to the anchor point, is typically executed by utilizing a cam buckle or similar device cinched upon the strap with the handle at the halfway point, such that for every unit of distance the cam buckle is moved, the handle moves half that amount. The handles are typically rigidly attached to the strap, and the strap is continuous between the handles, such that the load from one handle is reacted by the load from the other handle.
This device also has several flaws. First, since the door must be closed to utilize the device, the amount of resistance the user can impart of the selected body part during an exercise is limited since the placement of the feet or hands is limited, i.e., the feet or hands cannot be placed under or past the door frame. Second, since there are individual straps for each appendage, there is large degree of freedom on a spherical course of each individual strap. This can put excessive strain on the joints of the appendage and negatively affect all but the most-fit user. Third, given the above-mentioned requirement for safe anchoring, the user may be required to use the device in a hallway, space permitting. If the user does choose to exercise on the room-side of the doorway, the user must open the door and remove the device to exit the room, and re-set up the device when returning to complete their exercise regimen. Fourth, should someone else inadvertently open the door while a user is exercising inside a room, the device will no longer be anchored potentially causing user injury. Fifth, the above stated means for which the device is adjusted, there is an inherent limitation on the overall distance the handles can be adjusted, limiting the overall range of exercises that can be performed with the device. Sixth, engagement of the user's foot (feet) into the foot straps can be difficult given that the looped strap is not rigid and moves when attempting to properly place the foot (feet) in to the loop. Seventh, since in most cases the handles do not rotate, strain can be placed on the wrists when executing exercises whereby the arms rotate about the elbows or shoulders. Eighth, since the strap is continuous from handle to handle and each handle load reacts with the other, if one hand or foot becomes inadvertently disengaged, the other hand or foot quickly moves downward due to gravity until a secondary mechanism, if it exists, stops further movement of the handle. This situation and subsequent quick handle movement has been known to cause user injury.
The invention presented here has all the positive benefits of pull up and suspended body weight exercises without the aforementioned flaws.